


When You Lay Your Hands On Me

by wirewrappedlily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Finch you need to lock him in a padded room, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not good at not having plot, John Reese would kick Death's ass, John you're supposed to keep your blood inside your body, M/M, but only if Finch needed him to, but stopping is not something he's capable of, he'll slow down sure, hush you, kind of, not-dying is a neat trick but even cats have limits and Bear likes you too much for you to be a cat, we both know he's not going to really stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You two love each other." Carter murmured almost too quietly to be heard. </p><p>Finch's mouth twitched, his hand reaching for John's against the white bedclothes, "How else would only the laying of hands heal?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Lay Your Hands On Me

There was really too much blood. Carter couldn't even tell where all the holes were in Reese's body in order to stop it, and she could hear Fusco behind her, trying to get Finch to safety instead of letting him in to see his friend like this. Gunfire, yelling. There might have been an explosion, she was really more focused on Reese's eyes staring up at her like they would bore a dying plea into her skin. 

"M-Mr. Reese… _John_." Finch sounded broken, and Carter wanted to be the kind of woman who cried, because carrying the sound with her would break her if she wasn't careful. Finch sank to his knees heavily, his hands shaking as he pressed them uselessly to two of the wounds in Reese's stomach. Carter couldn't tell if Finch was still breathing, and her heart bled for him. Reese's gaze was on him desperately, and Carter knew what he'd been trying to make her promise instantly. 

Fusco had joined them, thinking they were covered. They weren't. A gunman burst out of his hiding spot, and with Finch's hands on his bloodied skin, Reese did something she knew for sure should have killed him. Her gun was in his hand, and a bullet was through the last gunman's head before she could really track the movement. Reese collapsed back to the concrete floor, coughing up more blood, his hand limply falling so that she could retrieve the gun. He looked up at her again and Carter felt her chest harden, the stubborn drive Fusco bemoaned kicking into overdrive. "I'm not taking care of him, John, you're gonna have to do that your damn self." He grunted, his eyes flashing anger and a quiet _I know what you're doing, I'm not sure it'll work_. She didn't care. If he wanted to make sure Finch was taken care of, he'd have to grit his teeth and carry on, blood loss or no. So that's what he did. 

When all was said and done, and Reese was stable enough for visitors, Carter ghosted into the room, watching as Finch read to Reese in French from a tome older than them both. "Hello, Detective Carter." 

"You two can't carry on like this. Not for much longer, if at all now." Carter cut to the chase, "What happens when you and he can't help the numbers anymore?" 

"I should've liked a little more time before being discounted, but, as you say, there isn't much time left in this business. I had a contingency plan in place for myself; but John...it was difficult to find a fit for this job in the first place, nigh unimaginable now. And I shouldn't want to do this without him, if I'm being honest." 

"He wanted me to take care of you if he didn't make it, Finch. He wouldn't want to do this without you, either." Carter offered, half-comfort, half-set up. 

"Oh, I know that." Finch mumbled, "He refused to continue while I was in the custody of Root; it's how he managed to find me." 

"So what happens now?" 

Finch turned his head to look at her finally; circles heavy under his eyes and his cheeks sallow. Carter agreed with Reese; Finch needed someone to make sure he was okay. "For now, I read to him, and help him heal. Then John will help me make the decisions necessary." 

"You two love each other." Carter murmured almost too quietly to be heard. 

Finch's mouth twitched, his hand reaching for John's against the white bedclothes, "How else would only the laying of hands heal?"

**Author's Note:**

> *electric slides into the night*


End file.
